


Hold Gently, Handle With Care - Eighth Story in the Fever Series

by Pagan_Twylight



Series: The Fever Series [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Situations, Drama, F/M, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagan_Twylight/pseuds/Pagan_Twylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Eight Summary: The poison in Sam's system seems to be slowly dissipating; she has a fairly good night and is able to sleep a little longer.  She and Daniel enjoy each other and then join Malek and Devlin, so that they will all be together when they wake up.  The rash from the Evernight plant appears on her forehead and hand, another piece of evidence against Delek.  Moreover, Delek has disappeared, and no one knows where he has gone.  They agree that something about his disappearance seems off and out of character for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Gently, Handle With Care - Eighth Story in the Fever Series

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Series Summary: Several months ago, the SGC was taken over and many of the personnel captured and tortured. They are freed, but are living with the Tok'Ra, and most are back to taking on missions, even though there are some lingering effects from their captivity. But now, someone is trying to kill Sam. Who? And Why? These are Adult stories that follow Sam as she initially suffers from a case of memory loss, then is the object of several more attacks. Along the way, she collects multiple mates. Most of the stories can be read as stand-alone. Almost all are NC-17. I would call them PWP's but there is a plot and story line that carries forward from one to the next, so I am simply saying they are adult in nature.

**_Cor’kesh’lek’dak -_ ** _Hearts Bound Through Flesh_

 **_Me etarakr et cor renek qua -_ ** _My Hands and Heart Honor You_

 **_Arsyniqar –_ ** _One of the few substances that will put the symbiote to sleep_

 **_Se’kesh Mae’tek –_ ** _Second Mate_

 **_“Italics” –_ ** _Symbiote-Host communication_

* * *

  


 **_Hold Gently, Handle With Care_**

 **_Eighth Story in the Fever Series_  **

* * *

Gava sighed, as she put the last of their belongings away.  She and her mate, Markesh, were finally finished moving from their own rooms into the tunnel in which Daniel, Malek, Devlin, and Samantha had taken up residence.  Since they were not sure that Lantash and Martouf would return tomorrow, they decided that, with Delek becoming more desperate each time he failed to kill Samantha, for safety’s sake they should move into this tunnel.  The extra guards arrived quickly from Malek’s base and she stationed two inside the med bay, two at the beginning of the tunnel, and two to patrol not only this hallway, but the adjacent ones as well.  Delek’s latest attempt had included Malek, and that alone was enough to make them all concerned that anyone that stood between him and Samantha was now a target. 

Daniel, too, would become a target if Delek discovered that he and Samantha had bonded, and that Daniel was also now a mate of hers. 

Unfortunately, Delek’s last attempt to poison Sam had almost succeeded, and they were still fighting the effects of it, when he made his most recent attempt.  With Lantash and Martouf on a mission of indeterminate length, it had fallen on her “ _Se’kesh Mae’tek_ ”, her second-mates, Malek and Devlin, to step in and attempt to save her life. 

There were only three known antidotes to the poison to which Sam was exposed.  One was strenuous and unremitting exercise; however, it only worked in cases where the exposure was minor.  The second and third were the only known ways to treat a case of extreme exposure to the poison of the Evernight plant.  The introduction of a symbiote was the first choice, but in Sam’s case, the Keeper was on the mission, with Martouf and Lantash, and was not available to retrieve the symbiote waiting for her. 

That left the last of the three, as the only means available to her.  That way was to have sex; a great deal of sex.  Sex that culminated in intense orgasms, because that, and extreme arousal, were what pushed the poison back and enabled her body to fight it.  When the poison began to take control, her lucidity dropped, her fever soared, and eventually she slipped into unconsciousness.  If her mate was not there to mate with her, she would continue ever deeper into unconsciousness and at that point death was very close, perhaps imminent.  Only sex could bring her back to consciousness and lucidity. 

Four days after her initial poisoning, they exposed her to the Evernight again.  This time though, rather than inhaling it, as she had the first time, the poisoner introduced it through her skin, and the effects had been much worse.  She came even closer to dying from the second poisoning than she had the first time she was exposed.  Gava and Malek had feared for her life for many hours, and only after the first twenty-four did they feel that she would survive, as long as she continued to receive the needed antidote.

Of course, the antidote had its own set of problems.  It would soon be eight days of sex that was never more than three hours apart, and most of it had occurred with much, much less time in between.  Malek and Devlin were now exhausted.  Samantha was as well.  This added another dimension to the situation, since she was now so tired that she did not always wake up when the fever of the poisoning returned.  Instead, she often slipped into unconsciousness.  If her mate was not awake to realize that her body temperature was rising and she needed to be awakened and made love to, she would die. 

The recent attack on Malek and Devlin had been an attempt to use that fact to advantage.  Someone mixed _Arsyniqar_ , a sleeping draught that was one of the few things known to put a symbiote and host to sleep, into his food.  The Goddess must have been watching over them, for if Sam had not awakened this time and attempted to hold the poison off alone, by exercising in the hall and thereby alerting Daniel and so then Gava, all three of them would have died.

Luckily, Sam _had_ awakened and realized that her lucidity was fading and her temperature was rising.  Already deeply concerned about Malek and Dev’s exhaustion, she was determined not to cause them any more loss of sleep.  In her confused thinking, she decided that she could simply jog in the hallway to keep the poison at bay, forgetting that she was as exhausted as they were.  Before long, she was too tired to continue, but the noise she made, as her footsteps slapped the crystal floor, woke Daniel up.  Suspecting that it was Sam, he left his room to find her collapsed in the hallway.

He notified Gava, who in turn gave him instruction on how to care for her.  In addition, she was the one that realized someone sedated Malek and Devlin to the point that she had to administer an antidote.  They finally awakened, she informed them of what had occurred, and then she explained that they were now under orders from her, as their healer, to rest.  Daniel had taken over for them, he and Sam mated, and Malek and Dev would rest or she would sedate them; more carefully, true, but she would do it.  After she pointed out that they were now endangering Sam, they agreed to sleep. 

So, now here she was getting ready to awaken yet another Tok’Ra.  Sighing deeply, before drawing a deep breath, she prepared herself to wake up and then question Torvar, the guard that had been on duty and taken the tray from whoever delivered it.  She hoped his information would clear up at least some of their questions.  

As she approached his door, he exited his room and seeing her, he nodded.  Gava put out a hand and stopped him.  “I need to ask you some questions, Torvar.  Do you have a minute or so?” 

“Yes, of course, Gava.  I am not due on duty any time soon.  What do you wish to know?” 

“You took the tray of food to Malek and Samantha yesterday evening, did you not?”   

He nodded his agreement, saying, “Yes, I did.  Was there something wrong with it?”  He asked his face stoic in its hardness. 

“I believe you could say that in a way, yes.  Someone added _arsyniqar_ to some of the food.  Samantha did not receive enough to affect her, and she woke up.  However, Malek and Devlin had to be given something the counteract it.  Who delivered the food, do you remember?” 

“Yes, of course.  Airyann brought it from the kitchens, but Delek stopped her well before she reached us.  I could tell by their conversation that she was not happy about whatever they were discussing.  I could not hear what they were saying but, eventually, she gave the tray to Delek.  I believe she had no choice other than causing a disturbance.  No doubt, Delek’s position as a sub-council member made her feel that she must do as he asked.” 

Gava frowned and her lips tightened in anger.  “You are probably correct, Torvar.  Did Delek bring it straight to you?”  

Torvar frowned and then said slowly as he searched his memory.  “No, come to think on it, he did not.  He stood and watched her walk away before kneeling and setting the tray on the floor.  Then he retied one of his boot lacings.  At least, I assumed that was what he was doing.  Should I understand that may not have been what he was doing?”  He questioned her.

“We don’t know yet, of course.  However, if you hear anything, please let me know.  Torvar, this information is strictly between us.  Do not discuss it with anyone; I cannot stress that enough.  No one is to know what has occurred to Malek and Devlin.  When I say no one that is exactly what I mean.  These are serious charges and, while it would appear that he was involved, we do not know with any certainty that Delek played a role.  If a situation arises and you hear or see something, you must let us know at once.” 

He bowed his head, respectfully.  “I will do so at once, Gava.  I assume Malek knows, of course?”  If someone was trying to kill his base commander, he wanted to know who and why.  He did not particularly like Delek, but there was no real reason for him to suspect him of attempted murder.  This could become a very volatile and a very dangerous situation.  “Is there anything else I should know before going on duty?” 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, there is, and I am glad you asked and reminded me.  There are now guards within the medical bay.  Someone took the _arsyniqar_ from there; it was not some that someone already had in their possession.  Please be sure that all of the guards doing duty here know they are there.  However, we are not making it known indiscriminately.  If someone comes to the med bay and discovers them, it is a different matter than us discussing it, or telling anyone why they are there.” 

“You also need to assure the guards that are now on duty that Malek is himself again, but because of the medication I administered, I would prefer that he not leave the tunnels.  While I no longer want him, er, _disabled_ , if he attempts it, I do want you to apprise me immediately.  It is very important that I know at once.  You and the others should also know that Markesh is keeping watch, as well, so that you do not wonder why he is up and around at night.  Other than your silence on what is happening, those are the only other things I require.”  

“I understand and will pass on the pertinent information.  My silence you have,” Torvar assured her.  

“Thank you.”  Gava nodded and turned back toward their temporary home.  Markesh was already patrolling the area around here and the medical bay.  She was going to try, again, to get some sleep, since she had not had a lot of sleep herself lately.  It was time for a nap.  She would tell Malek what she learned from Torvar in the morning.  He was in bed and asleep when she checked on him and Devlin, finally giving in to his exhaustion. 

She did not check on Sam and Daniel when she checked on Malek.  She had paused outside of Daniel’s room and heard both of them talking, so she knew that they were all right, at least for the moment, as well.  She rubbed her knotted shoulders for a few moments, but she was too tired to do anything else about them.  Making her way to her sleeping platform, she collapsed upon it.  She was asleep almost before her head touched thepillow.  

* * *

 

Daniel cleaned up the coffee cups and put the creamer away.  He and Sam made love again shortly after Malek went back to his own room, so she had been sleeping for quite a while now.  Finished with his domestic chore, he returned to the platform and rested his hand on her forehead.  She was not exactly cool, but neither was she burning up. 

He would begin to check it with the sensor from now on.  Sam had been asleep almost two hours, which was longer than she normally slept, if he remembered correctly.  He thought he remembered Malek saying that she was up to one hour and forty-five minutes, so she had been asleep fifteen minutes longer than she normally was.  He needed to start watching her fever much closer, so that he could awaken her, if it started to spike on them. 

Running the sensor over her, he was relieved to see that, while it appeared that it was going back up, it was not spiking this time.  At least, it had not started to yet.  This was the time during which to keep the closest watch, for it could spike at any time.  He was hopeful, though, that she had made another leap in her recovery.  According to what Gava explained to him, when she made progress it seemed to come all at once, and then it would settle into that pattern, until she made the next bit of progress.  She was definitely sleeping longer safely this time.  That was a very good sign. 

Daniel puttered around the room, putting a few things away, tidying up a bit, but never wandering far from Sam.  He checked her with the sensor again, and was relieved to see that it still was not spiking.  It was, however, climbing steadily now.  He would have to awaken her soon if she did not wake up on her own.  There was no point in waiting until it was excessively high.  It would be better to stop it before it went there.  She looked so fragile, as if she should be labeled “ _hold gently, handle with care_ ”. 

After checking her one more time, Daniel sat down on the edge of the sleeping platform and looked down at Sam lying in his bed.  It was a sight he had never expected to see; not in this way, at least.  Actually, he had seen her in his bed, but those times had always been after a gathering at his place when there was no one left to drive home because they were all over the limit.  He had even slept with her a few times, but it had never moved on to a sexual encounter.  Not that he remembered anyway, and somehow he was fairly sure that was something he would never have forgotten.

Just thinking about the last time they made love, he was hard again.  She was a very responsive lover.  He would miss her if things worked out the way he suspected they would.  He must have always known that, if he allowed his true feelings for her to come to the surface, it would cause him a great deal of pain.  That had to be the reason he had refused to acknowledge his love for her until now. 

He sighed, but smiled a rather sad smile, while he watched her begin to move around.  She was beginning to wake up.  He would never make her feel guilty or bad because she could not return his love.  If he had to, he would find a mate of his own, er, well; maybe he would have an affaire.  That would convince her that he was fine, and she had no need to worry about him.  Surely, he could find at least one woman that would agree to have an affaire with him, couldn’t he?  He was not the greatest looking guy in the tunnels, but he wasn’t repulsive either.  He would do something, anything, to make sure that Sam did not feel bad when she told him she did not want him as a permanent mate. 

Sam moaned slightly as she moved.  She was sore all over.  No doubt, it was from all of the exercise and the scuffle with Delek, the jerk.  She sighed and opened her eyes.  It was fairly dark, with only the very soft glow of the night lighting on.  She could see Daniel sitting on the sleeping platform, apparently lost in thought.  She hoped he was not feeling guilty and dwelling on it.  She enjoyed making love to him, and he had no reason at all to feel guilt.  After all, Gava ordered him to have sex with her, unless he wanted her to die.  What a choice to have to make.

She frowned.  She was feeling slightly guilty, though.  Here she was, in bed with another man, another mate!  Moreover, she had to admit that she was enjoying their lovemaking.  What did that say about her?  According to Malek, it meant that she had a great deal of love to give.  She could not say if he was right or wrong about that, but there was one thing she knew for sure; the Tau’ri world and the world of the Tok’Ra were very different.  Furthermore, from what she could tell so far, she was learning to adjust to their ways much more rapidly than she had ever thought she would.  Once she blended with her symbiote, she was sure it would be even easier. 

Now, all she had to do was shove what little guilt she felt away for another day or two.  There was no point in worrying Daniel with her occasional bouts of depression and guilt.  It was not as if she had a choice in what she was doing now, and Martouf and Lantash would know that. 

However, she also knew that how Lantash and Martouf took the news of what had happened would also play a part in how well she adjusted, and just how much guilt she would continue to carry.  Being honest with herself, she had to admit that she did not think she would continue to feel any guilt at all, once they were home and the bonding formality was over. 

Moreover, if she was honest with herself, and there was no reason not to be, she was feeling more guilt about pulling Daniel into this mess and placing not only him, but Malek, Devlin, Gava, and anyone else that stood between her and Delek, in danger.  That was weighing on her mind, not the fact that she was making love with her other two mates.  The reality was that she felt little guilt at all about that and, since she was being completely honest here, she might as well admit it to herself.  She loved them all.  On Earth, she would have to choose; here she did not.  Here, she was free to love all of them, and they were all free to love her in return, no jealousy, no tensions.  It felt wonderful. 

Thinking back to Daniel’s lovemaking, she had to admit that it felt wonderful, too.  He was very skillful as a lover, something she had always suspected, but never expected to be in a position to find out.  Now that she could, she would enjoy it.  It was obvious that Daniel’s personality bled over into his lovemaking.  He made very sure that she reached her pleasure before he took his own.  He was as caring in this area as he was in other ways. 

She could lie here for a while and think about it, but a much better idea would be to make love with him.  Especially when her libido was kicking into overdrive as it was now.  They could make a fortune on Earth with this plant.  It was definitely the most potent and long-lasting aphrodisiac she had ever come across in all of their travels.  Viagra had nothing on this stuff; that was for sure.

She really, really wished that Janet was here to work on this, but she was not, so there was no point in bewailing the fact.  Repining would get her nowhere but depressed.  All of these musings were a sign that she was losing her lucidity.  Her mind was wandering fairly aimlessly.  It kept going back to love and sex.  Not necessarily in that order, but it really did not matter.  

Watching Daniel as he sat there, lost in thought, she knew that she had never allowed herself to admit her feelings for him.  She buried them so deep she was lucky to be able to broach them at all.  This situation had cut them free, though.  Now they were out there for her to see and adjust too.  She sighed to herself.  How much more complicated was this situation going to become?  She frowned to herself.  Then again, was it really complicated at all? 

She did not know about that, but she did know that Daniel deserved her undivided attention when they made love.  She almost laughed aloud at that thought.  As if she could not give Daniel attention when he made love to her.  She was impressed with his abilities in the lover department.  He was every bit as skilled as her other lovers.

Moreover, that was saying a bunch, a whole bunch, because there was no doubt whatsoever, that in the last two thousand years, Lantash and Malek had learned their way around a woman’s body.  They needed no roadmap, and they had passed all of their knowledge onto their hosts.  Sam almost moaned aloud just thinking about making love with all five of them at once.  Then, she almost gasped.  Good grief, she would never have thought about doing that before…well, outside of a fantasy. 

She needed to get away from those thoughts right now and get back to thinking solely about Daniel.  That wasn’t a hard thing to contemplate at all; nope, not at all.  She looked forward to the next lovemaking session with him.  The way her lucidity was leaving and her temperature was rising that would be very soon.  Furthermore, since she realized it, she should do something about it.  Now.  Like begin to seduce him.

She reached out and touched him gently, so as not to startle him, and then looked into his blue, blue eyes.  Not that she could tell they were blue in this light, of course, but she knew their color as well as she knew her own.  She had often thought that a woman could drown in them.  She smiled at him and he rewarded her with one of his endearing smiles in return.  “I don’t suppose you know anyone around here that could help a lady out, do you?”  She teased him gently. 

“Well, that depends on what the lady needs and what she has in mind.  Maybe if you could give me some specifics, I could check it out, and see if maybe I could oblige her myself.”

Sam laid her hand on his leg and began to draw lazy circles and other shapes on him, moving ever higher.  “Well, if you could move a little closer, maybe I could _show_ you what I had in mind.  Do you think that would be possible?” 

Daniel nodded and his cock hardened even more.  He was definitely ready again.  He moved down her way and discarded his robe before turning and lying down beside her.  “Would it help if I sort of rested here beside you?  Would that make it any easier to show me what you believe you need from me in order to help you out?” 

“Mm.  Yes, I think that could prove helpful.”  Sam raised herself on one elbow and then slowly lowered her head toward him, only to stop and barely brush her lips with his, before moving on to the corner of his lips, and from there along the strong lines of his chin and the edge of his ear.  She felt him shiver, and then heard him moan, as she plunged her tongue in there for just a moment, before moving downward along his throat and from there to his shoulder, where she left a small love bite.  As he moaned again, a slight smile tilted the corners of her lips.  It would not be long now and her moans would be joining his, but for the moment she was enjoying hearing his and being able to give him her undivided attention.   

As her lips moved farther down his chest and found a nipple to play with, her other hand found the burgeoning shaft lying across his abdomen.  She had to admit that she never, in all the years she had been around Daniel, suspected the amount or size of the, er, gift, he packed in his briefs.  She was as impressed with it as she was everything else about his lovemaking.   

He would have nothing to be ashamed of or nervous about when they were all together, that was for sure.  She was pretty sure they were all about equal, although Martouf might edge the other two out by a half inch.  While that, or the size, didn’t really matter all that much to her, she knew that sometimes, some men, could have a real thing about size and comparisons being made.  It was nice to know that she would not have to worry about one or the other of them possibly feeling inadequate, all things being equal, so to speak.

She wrapped her fingers around him enjoying the feeling of his velvety softness as it surrounded the steel-like hardness of his cock.  He wanted her; there was no doubt of that.  Every part of him told her so, from the hardness of his shaft, to the trembling of his fingers, and the hunger in his kisses. 

She moved downwards, breathing upon his skin as her lips brushed it.  She flicked out her tongue, tasted him, and felt the muscles of his abdomen quiver and contract with each breath and caress.  She traveled lower still, until she found the hardness of his cock and breathed on it, watching it flex in reaction.  Her tongue darted out to taste of him and she was delighted to find his taste to her liking, just as she had suspected she would.   

With each new swirl of her tongue and kiss of her lips on his cock, Daniel moaned.  She opened her mouth and slipped him inside the heated wetness.  His hands soon found themselves on her head, his fingers entwining in her hair.  As she began to suck and lave him in earnest, he moaned to her, “That is so good, Sam.  So good.  Don’t stop, please.  Don’t stop.” 

She did not stop, but neither did she follow his urgings and suck him faster or harder.  She kept a steady but easy rhythm, as his hips rocked and tried to leave the bed.  He attempted to change the rhythm and make it faster, only to fail, as she moved away when he tried to increase them.

Finally, leaving his manhood behind, but not forgotten, she made her way down his hips and legs, urging him to further widen them and allow her admittance.  She left small love bites on the insides of his thighs, and paid some intense and focused attention to his balls. 

As his moans grew in depth and length, she moved from there back to his shaft, which she left alone, while she gave the other sections of his anatomy so much pleasurable attention.  Moving back to it now, though, she began once again to do her best to see to it that he had as much stimulation as possible, in the most delightful way she could.  As his thrusting became more urgent, she slowed her stroking, laving, and sucking, before giving him one last lingering stroke, suck, and kiss.  Then, she left that part of her playground for another area. 

She began the trek back up his torso, planning to stop at all of the interesting highlights on the way.  She breathed softly and nipped lightly, the corded muscles of his abdomen, but then she became sidetracked as her hand slipped over his hip and grasped his butt.  Urging him to roll towards her slightly, she proceeded to leave a love bite on his ass cheek, that almost had him giggling as well as moaning, as it tickled and tingled along the nerve endings there.  

Rolling him the rest of the way over, she again settled between his legs and began her journey from there by kissing the backs of his thighs, and laving across his butt cheeks, letting first her fingers and then her tongue delve and tickle him in hidden places.  His gasp, moan, and jerk let her know that he had not expected that particular caress, but he was not averse to it either.  She moved one of his legs to give her better access and allow her to cup him, holding him gently, while massaging the area directly behind his balls.  She stroked him easily and gently with her hands, her tongue, and her lips, giving special attention to all of his most vulnerable and sensitive areas, as well as stimulating him by caressing his balls gently with her tongue, her mouth, her lips and her hands. 

His hips began to grind into the bed, and he was gasping her name in a litany, by the time she released him and began to kiss her way up his back.  After massaging his shoulders and giving him another small love bite or two, she rolled him over once again, and then resumed her trip from where she left off, or almost where she left off.  She decided that his shaft needed a few more kisses and some extra TLC before she left it and started back up toward his chest.

She used a feather light touch on his abdomen and sides as her lips learned every muscle and every nerve ending, as she traveled back toward his chest.  Finding her way there, she began to give his nipples extra attention, as she realized that they were very sensitive.  All three of her lovers seemed to have sensitive nipples, a good bit of information to file away.  However, she believed that Daniel’s were the more sensitive of them, including Martouf and Devlin.  Either that or he was so aroused that everything was ultra sensitive.  She bit gently and then laved any sting away, before continuing her way back up toward her final goal; his beautiful sculptured lips and jaw line.

When she reached his throat, she lingered there, kissing and sucking, laving and nipping, as he began to run his hands over her body almost frantically.  When his fingers found her nipples and then her mound, before sliding lower to thrust his fingers into her channel as far as he could, she knew her time of being in control was almost over. 

She moved quickly to his lips, then, and he pulled her in for long drugging kisses, removing his hand from her womanhood to use it to bring her body closer to his.  His hands seemed to be everywhere at once.  They were in her hair, caressing her face, and massaging and kneading her breasts, causing the throbbing in her center to intensify.  She gave herself up to the sensations he was arousing in her, as he reciprocated her earlier offerings.

Then it was Sam’s turn to gasp, as Daniel pushed her down into the bed and became the aggressor.  His lips left a trail of fire from her lips to her temple and from there to her throat, her ears, and her shoulders.  He knew he could not give her any love bites on her neck, but there was no reason he could not use her sensitivity to them and give her some on her shoulders and breasts. 

After leaving his signature on her shoulders, his extreme arousal seemed to calm somewhat and he changed from his almost frantic movements, to a more leisurely and delicious pace, as he moved downward to her breasts.  At first, he suckled slowly, as if savoring every taste of her, and it was obvious that he found her delectable. 

His hands roamed her body, as if he was memorizing it by feel, and everywhere he touched her, her nerve endings sprang to life.  “Sam, you are so beautiful and sexy.  I can’t believe the way you make me feel.  I don’t think I’ve ever wanted a woman as much as I want you.  One touch from your hands or lips, and I am on fire.  You are burning me to ashes.” 

Sam moaned as his hands once more skimmed her ribs and her abdomen, moving lower, but not yet low enough.  She urged him to go on with her body, but it was not enough.  “Daniel, I need.  I need you.  I never knew; I never expected it to be like this for us.  I can’t tell you how wonderful it is, how much I need you and want you.  I’m so glad we found this, these feelings that are between us.” 

“So am I, Sam.; Gods, so am I.”  Daniel raised himself up on his elbow this time much as Sam had done before.  He slowly lowered his lips until they joined hers and he began a long and sensuous kiss that left her moaning for more.  He slipped into the cradle of her thighs, but did not penetrate her, as he wanted to use arousal for as long as he could to push the poison back.  Not only that, but he loved to watch her when she became intensely aroused.  She was beautiful as she writhed in his arms and gasped his name, moaning for him to make love to her. 

Daniel came up onto his knees and urged Sam to do the same, but he didn’t want her to turn her back to him.  He brought her face to face with him, and then began to inch her legs farther and farther apart until her legs were on the outside of his.  Then he brought her forward and although, he was sitting on his heels, he had her rise up straight and he brought her over his lap.  Locking her in place with his arms, his mouth was in perfect alignment with her breasts and he began to lave and suckle them until she was arching her back and urging him on, pleading with him to suck harder moaning with every nip, and every love bite. 

She continued to thrust her breasts towards him, holding his head with her hands, and encouraging him.  When his fingers reached between her legs and again found the welcoming wetness there, he plunged his fingers into her channel, all the while, never letting up on his erotic plundering of her breasts.  His thumb found the button that would send her into her first climax and within minutes, he was holding her as she bucked against his fingers and cried out as the waves took her over the crest. 

As she began to slump against him, Daniel caught her by the waist and began suckling again on her breasts, as well as kissing and laving, the hotspots on her throat.  He would be glad when Per'sus arrived and saw the bruising on her throat where Delek had attempted to strangle her, so that he could do more than kiss and lightly nip her there, although that seemed to be enough to send her desire spiraling again.  This time though he planned to go with her.

“Sam, I want you to sit on my cock and wrap your legs around me, can you do that for me?” 

Sam nodded, and rearranged herself.  Once she settled, he instructed her, “Now lie back; it’s all right, I’ve got you.” 

Once she was down, Daniel began to move slowly and Sam gasped.  With Daniel sitting up, and her lying down, his shaft hit her g-spot unerringly, and with a great deal of pressure.  Using his hands to guide her, he slowly built the sexual tension, moving her in different ways, until she was again climbing toward another climax.  When she was almost there, he withdrew and Sam moaned her denial.  “Daniel, please, don’t stop, don’t stop.” 

“Hush, Sam, it will be okay, I promise you.”  Then she felt his tongue on her and his fingers were working magic in concert with it.  Before she knew it, she was at the apex again.  She had her fingers in his hair holding onto him, as his tongue worked on her, flicking and nipping gently, building the fire that would soon burn out of control for her.  He circled her nub and then flicked it quickly before sucking eagerly.  He loved the taste of her, but she needed release again.  He began using the speed and pressure that seemed to work best for her as he flicked his tongue back and forth against her soft warm sex.  Her scent was musky, and he drew it deeply into him, enjoying it and the effect it had on him. 

Then he added a third finger and, suddenly, she was tossing wildly in his hands and sobbing his name, “Daniel, oh, God, Daniel.  Daniel.  So, good, Daniel.  Your loving is so good.”  Daniel did not even hesitate.  While the contractions from this climax were still echoing, he once again impaled her on his cock and began the deep thrusts across that most important spot.  Sam was not coming down from her previous climax.  She was so close to another that all she could do was chant Daniel’s name.  She was lost in a sensual fog of feeling.  She knew nothing else.  Then Daniel was lying on top of her and kissing her deeply as he pounded into her as deeply and as quickly as he could. 

“I can’t hold off much longer, Sam.  I can’t wait.” 

“Daniel, Daniel.  Yes, now, I am there,” Sam managed to gasp to him.  He scooped her legs up behind her knees and plunged into her harder and faster. 

“Now, Sam, now,” was all he could say as he buried his shaft as deeply as he could, locking them together as he felt his seed shoot deeply into her womb.  That thought made him catch his breath.  He didn’t have a symbiote.  There was nothing wrong with his sperm count.  Damn, none of them had even thought of that.  He would talk to Malek tomorrow about it; he was not going to worry Sam with it right now.  She had enough to worry about without worrying about pregnancy.  Besides, it was too late now anyway.  This was not the first time he had sent his seed into her womb.  What would be would be. 

That decided he slowly lowered her legs and then collapsed onto her.  “Are you all right, Sam?  Did I hurt you?  I didn’t mean to, and it didn’t even occur to me that I should ask you if it hurt you to make love in that position.  I know it does some women.” 

Sam wiped the tears from her face and shook her head, “No, you didn’t hurt me at all.  It is just, sometimes when I have a really fantastically intense climax, I cry.  There’s nothing to worry over; it’s a good thing.”  She smiled at him to reassure him that she was all right. 

“Are you all right?  You didn’t hurt yourself doing all that twisting and stuff did you?” 

“I’m fine, Sam.  Actually, I’m better than fine.  I’m definitely satisfied.  In fact, I’m so satiated, I feel like my bones have all turned to rubber.”  He rolled off her to one side, but pulled her with him, as he waited to soften and leave her body.  He just couldn’t bring himself to leave her body yet. 

She yawned.  “Wow, I am really sleepy, Daniel.  What time is it anyway?” 

“It’s two thirty in the morning, Sam.  We have several more hours yet, and you should sleep if you think you can.  I’ll set my alarm to wake me in about an hour and forty-five minutes.  You actually went almost two and a half hours this last time, but I’m not taking a chance that it was a fluke.  I’ll go ahead and start watching your temperature at an hour forty-five.  And, don’t worry about me either.  I’m fine.  You, Malek, and Devlin are the ones that need the sleep.” 

Sam nodded.  “That’s fine, Daniel.  I need to get up and, ah, take care of a few things first though, before I go to sleep.” 

Daniel jumped from the bed, and retrieving some tissues, he handed them to her.  “Here, this will help until you get into the facilities.” 

Sam grinned at him and the Tau’ri version of _me etarakr et cor renek qua, my hands and heart honor you._  “Yes, it will; thanks, Daniel.  Okay, I’m ready if you are.” 

He held out his hands and helped her up.  Putting an arm around her waist he accompanied her into the facilities, got her settled, and then retreated, admonishing her to call out to him when she was ready to go back to the bed.  She smiled as she thought about the difference in the two cultures.  She looked forward to the time when Daniel saw it first hand.  He was so used to taking in other cultures rituals and rites that it probably would not faze him, but she still looked forward to it.  She hoped he did not switch to it, though, well, unless he wanted to.  The Tau’ri version was nice once in a while, too.

Several minutes later, she called to him, and he helped her back to bed.  Running the sensor over her, he was pleased to see that her temperature was down quite a bit.  He set it down, and then got ready for sleep himself, before setting his alarm.    

Lying down beside her on the sleeping platform, he drew her into his arms, comfortable when she snuggled into them.  He pulled the light cover over them and closed his eyes.  An hour and forty-five minutes would come before he knew it.  He hugged her gently, and kissed her forehead allowing the happiness that embracing her gave him to bubble and pulse through his body.  He did not know what tomorrow would bring, but for tonight, he was content. 

Sam opened her eyes and looked at him before smiling and saying softly, “Goodnight, Daniel.  I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Sam.  Goodnight.” 

It was not long before they were both asleep.

* * *

 

Sam awoke slowly and looked at the travel alarm clock that Daniel had beside the sleeping platform.  She did not think her fever was terribly high, so it probably was not, as she had become very good at telling what it was by how she felt.  She could guess it was somewhere around a hundred and three from the way she felt at the moment.  It was five a.m., so that meant that she had slept for almost two and a half hours. 

She hoped that she had gained a little against the poison.  There was no set amount of time between gains.  She could make another gain the next round, or it could be a day or two.  She hoped it did not take that long this time.  Surely, after four days, it would begin to dissipate faster now.  It had certainly done that the last time, but this time had been different all along, so, unfortunately, she really couldn’t count on that or compare this time to last very accurately.  Perhaps she would get lucky, though, and it would begin to act more like the last time she was exposed to it.  

Furthermore, she realized that her temperature, while not spiking as it had before, was steadily climbing.  She frowned, realizing that Daniel was not in bed, but a quick glance toward the facilities assured her that he was in there.  He would have been up for about forty-five minutes already.  She hoped he was ready for some more loving because the aphrodisiac properties of the poisoning were beginning to increase as her temperature climbed.

Hearing a noise from the hallway, she sat up and stared toward the door, while reaching for the zat on the table near the bed.  Almost too late, she recognized Gava.  “Gava?  What has occurred now?” 

“I am sorry, Sam, I did not mean to alarm you.  Nothing has happened.  I woke up and decided to check on everyone.  I did not hear anything from here so I was going to come in quietly and check to see if your temperature was all right and perhaps talk to Daniel to see how you are doing.  That is all.” 

Sam relaxed and nodded, saying, “I am doing very well, thanks.  I’ve slept for two and an half hours two times in a row, and, while that doesn’t mean it will remain that way, it has at least allowed me to get a couple of hours more sleep than I have been.  And it is setting a new precedent, since I’ve awakened on my own, and my fever hasn’t been spiking.” 

“Excellent.  That is a very good sign, Samantha.  Treea and I have talked about this, as you know, and we both feel that as the poison lessens it should, and probably will, begin to act much more as it did when you inhaled it.” 

Sam agreed, saying, “I was thinking and hoping the same thing.  If that is true then I should be much as I was around day three the first time, if I remember correctly.  I would have to check the log we are keeping to know for sure.  

They both looked over as Daniel emerged from the facilities.  They had been speaking quite softly, and it was obvious that Daniel had not realized Gava was there.  He stopped short in the doorway.  With the dim night lighting in the tunnels, you could only make out his form at this distance.  Ignoring the sharp pain in her ribs, Sam picked up his robe and tossed it to him so that he would not have to walk to the sleeping platform for it.  He was not in bright enough light where he was standing for them to see him, but if he walked over to them, he would be in full view.  Daniel was not an exhibitionist; His discomfort proclaimed that fact. 

Sensing it, and remembering from the talks that she and Sam had been having, Gava realized that Daniel would probably be embarrassed, even though she could not see him.  She turned her back, murmuring, “I apologize, Daniel, I should have let you know that I had arrived.” 

Daniel cleared his throat, saying, “No, Gava, you have no need to apologize.  I am slowly getting used to the freedom of the tunnels, and I will adjust in time.  It helps that “ _you_ ” are not embarrassed.  Sometimes, I think it is the viewer’s embarrassment that makes it such an awkward situation.  The Tok’Ra aren’t embarrassed by it, and I think that makes it much easier for us to adjust.” 

He grinned, only a little abashed, as he slipped the robe on.  “Thanks, Sam.” 

“You’re welcome, Daniel.  As for the embarrassment factor, I’ve found that being on the edge of death pushes it away.  Somehow, it’s really hard to be worried about being naked, when you are worried about staying alive.  In fact, since this entire thing has happened, I’ve found myself talking about sexual matters in ways I never would have on Earth.  Besides, after having someone walking around and talking to me, while I’m having sex in a pool, I just can’t get really excited about the fact that someone might walk in on me while I’m making love either.  Well, as long as it wasn’t my dad.”  She grinned at Daniel as she said the last and he snorted. 

“Like, I can see your dad walking in on you, while you are having sex, Sam.  Not.  Somehow, I think Jacob would find his way to the other end of the tunnels before that happened.  You may be a grown woman, but you will always be his little girl.  That’s just the way it is.  And daddy’s little girl, does not do that, at least, not in front of daddy.” 

Sam smiled softly, “Yeah, I think you are right about that.  But it’s okay, because in some ways, he’ll always be the daddy he was when I was five, too.” 

Clearing her throat, she said, “And speaking of sex, Daniel, I think my fever is finally going up a little faster.  It is almost six hundred hours so it has been almost three hours since we made love.  I think I need you again.” 

Gava reached out and ran the sensor she had taken to carrying with her over Sam.  “It is almost one hundred three and a half, Sam.” 

Sam nodded and then gave a heartfelt sigh.  “The thing about this ordeal is that I’m getting to where I can tell by how I feel how high my fever is.  At one hundred three and a half, my eyes are gritty feeling, but not to the point that they are at say, one hundred four and a half.  I still feel thirsty, though, which I rarely do when it is a hundred four and a half, and my head aches along with my body.  And, at this temperature, my libido is at around ninety-eight out of a hundred.” 

Gava gave her a slight smile.  “In that case, I believe that it is time for me to return to bed for another round of sleep.  You are in good hands.” 

She turned to Daniel.  “You said that Per'sus was coming late morning.  Do you know anything more than that?”   

“Yes, he will be here around eleven.  I expect Malek to awaken around nine, wouldn’t you say?  So probably, since Sam has gone pretty much three hours this time, we may take our bath when we finish this time, and then join Malek, so that when he wakes up Sam will be there, and he won’t have to immediately start worrying.  Unless she falls right back to sleep, and then I’ll take her to their room and when we all wake up, we will bathe then.” 

“The timing is working out really well, too.  If she has sex again around ten or so, or at least if it culminates then, she should get a couple of hours of feeling half-way decent while Per'sus is here.”  

Gava nodded and pushed away from the sleeping platform where she had been sitting.  “I will see you in a few hours, then.  Com me if you need me, Daniel.  I will talk to you later, Sam.” 

“Rest well, Gava.  Goodnight.” 

As she left the room, Daniel sat down beside Sam.  “So, do you think you are ready for another one of Dr. Jackson’s famous rejuvenating, one on one, up close and personal, full body massages, Dr. Carter?” 

Letting the sheet fall, as she lifted her arms up and around his neck, she smiled a seductive little smile.  “Well, now Dr. Jackson, I think I just might be ready for one if, that is, you think you are, ah, up to it?” 

Standing and dropping his robe in a pile on the floor, he showed Sam that he was indeed “up” to it.  Leaning forward he placed his arms around her and began to nuzzle her temple, slowly kissing his way toward her ear and neck.  “Oh, I think I am “up” to it, Sam of my heart.  I think that when it comes to you, I will always be up for it, or anything else you want from me.  I love you, Sam.” 

He heard her sigh softly, as her arms tightened around him.  “I am so glad, Daniel.  Now that we are not on Earth, we can love one another and be together.  As horrible as the nightmare we lived through at the SGC was, I can hardly believe that anything good came out of it.  Nevertheless, it did.  I have found more love than I ever thought it was possible to have in one lifetime, and I am going to be thankful for it, nurture it, tend it, shield it, and savor it for the rest of my life.  In other words, I love you, too, Daniel.  Come to me?”

“I will, and with all the pleasure in the universe, Sam of my heart, with all the pleasure in the universe.”  Daniels lips touched hers and the spark burst into flame.  Nothing else was important for a very long time.

* * *

 

Daniel strode to Malek’s room with Sam asleep in his arms.  It was seven thirty hours.  They made love again, and then bathed before Sam finally fell asleep about five minutes ago. 

Their lovemaking this time had been much hastier but no less satisfying.  He grinned to himself.  The second time around in the pool had not been too shabby, either.  Yup, it was definitely hot, even if it had been hasty. 

They needed to keep their timeline of events in mind.  Sam needed to be able to get back to sleep and rest for a time before Malek awoke, and they both expected that to happen around nine or nine-thirty.  Needless to say, they were going to be in his bed and asleep when that happened, so that he would not immediately go looking for her. 

He turned into Malek’s room and, after managing to pull the bed covering down; he laid her in the middle of the sleeping platform, luckily a large one, and then followed her down.  They could both use more sleep.  He set his alarm for nine, just in case none of them awoke.  He needed to be awake by nine fifteen anyway to start watching Sam’s temperature.  He was asleep within minutes. 

* * *

 

Sam moaned as she rolled over.  Gava had healed her ribs, so why were they hurting so badly?  It felt as if her ribs were either cracked or bruised.  As she went to push herself up onto her lower arm, not the one she had leaned on when she was making love to Daniel, she gasped and fell back onto the platform.  What was going on?  She looked at the underneath part of her arm and stared at it in stunned surprise.  Holy Hannah, she had a deep dark bruise there.  She started taking stock of her body and what she found surprised her. 

They had not realized it at the time, but Sam had other bruises from where Delek had attempted to pull her from the pool.  As he pulled on her, she hit the edge of the pool with her ribs, which they knew about.  They had not realized that he had also bruised her hipbones.  Nor did they notice that the ribs on her other side were bruised.  Well, she could tell it now.  She bit her lip as she tried to sit up.  There was a large bruise on her upper thigh, as well as the one she found on her arm.  She must have hit it as she fell back into the pool when he let go of her.  Right before she broke his arm. 

Looking at herself now, she could not believe that none of them had noticed.  Of course, the night lighting was very dim inside their room, so they would not have noticed them during the night.  Neither Devlin, Malek, nor Daniel had seen them, just as she had totally missed them.  With the lighting coming up a little now, she could see them and she could definitely feel them now, too.  Part of her aching last night was from these rather than just from exhaustion and fever, as she had assumed.  If her arm, ribs, and thigh were this dark, her throat must have a perfect black and blue handprint.  He had grasped her throat quite hard. 

Hearing an inarticulate sound from beside her, she turned to look into Malek’s furious eyes.  “I should have killed him, Samantha.  I should have killed him slowly.”   

Daniel rolled over and looked blearily at Malek before following his gaze to Sam’s body.  Suddenly, he was wide-awake, as he realized what Delek had done to her.  “Yes, you should have, Malek.  The man is a jerk, a menace, and I am beginning to believe, from everything I learned from Sam last night, an insane idiot.  Or maybe he is just Goa’uld and not Tok’Ra.”  

Malek nodded his agreement.  He had not awakened when Daniel brought Samantha back to their bed and joined the two of them.  He assumed it was not long ago, since he could not believe they had been making love next to him for hours without his knowledge, no matter how deeply asleep he had been.  Not only that, but it was quite easy to awaken him from the dormant state into which he put himself when he returned to his sleeping platform.  Which meant it was only after their last lovemaking session and she was ready for sleep that he had brought her here.  Probably, in case he awoke and was worried about her.  This was Daniel’s way of seeing to it that he did not interrupt his rest by going to look for and check on her. 

Sam shook her head at him.  “That would have done no good.  We need to find out if he is anything more than just someone that hates the Tau’ri.  We couldn’t do that if he was dead.”  She frowned at him.  “What are we doing here?  You are supposed to be sleeping and resting, you and Dev both.” 

“It has been eight and a half hours, Samantha.  No doubt, Daniel brought you here, so that I would not come to check on you.  I am sure he also wanted to be sure that I was truly rested when I awoke.  Neither of you have anything to fear; I am much refreshed, as is Devlin.” 

She smiled at him and touched his face gently.  “I am very glad and relieved that you are, Malek, you and Dev, both.  You needed the rest.  Moreover, we all need to get ready to meet with Per’sus before long.  As for the bruises, look on the bright side.  It is that much more evidence to show to Per’sus.” 

“That is true, Sam.  Furthermore, now that I know Malek and Devlin are all right, I need to go get ready to meet him when he arrives.  I want to be sure that no one else snags him before he can get here.” 

Malek nodded at Daniel’s statements.  “Yes.  I am hoping that almost no one will realize he is here, even though it is unlikely.  I am sure he will be recognized, and no doubt Delek will be informed.” 

Sam frowned.  “Maybe we should go to your base and talk to him, Malek.  In fact, why haven’t we gone to your base and away from him, anyway?”  She seemed truly puzzled. 

“I considered moving you, Samantha, but I was concerned that would tip Delek off to our suspicion of him.  This way, it looks as if we believe this to be a relapse, and that we do not even suspect that someone is trying to kill you.  I believe that Gava has given out that she believes that you are extremely sensitive to the poison and that you have had a very bad reaction to it.” 

“Furthermore, to be perfectly honest, I doubt he would have left it alone even with you on another base.  I believe that the incidents would have continued to happen.  He would have managed to get to you there as well as here.  He is often on my base on council business.  The only thing that would be different is that I would know the other people around you better.” 

“How are you explaining the guards, Malek?  I assumed that everyone knew that Sam was being attacked.”   

“No, I brought the guards in after Delek came down this hall, which had been given over to me for the duration of Samantha’s illness.  His attitude upset me, and I determined that he would not insult my mate again, so I brought in my own guards.” 

Daniel nodded, but frowned.  “Then how are you explaining the ones in the medical bay?” 

Malek smiled slightly, saying, “Gava told me that she suspected someone was taking drugs from the medical bay, and since she had no idea who, she couldn’t trust the guards on this base.  Therefore, I offered her some of mine, since they could not have been involved.  It had nothing to do with Sam or me.” 

Daniel nodded again as he thought that explanation over.  “I can see that it might work.  Why is Per'sus here today?” 

“Zaris brought me intelligence that needed to be conveyed to Per'sus.  I felt it was my duty to inform him, but quite obviously I cannot yet leave my mate.”  Malek shrugged, “He agreed to come here to talk to me about the situation.  In fact, you should probably spread that rumor around so that it will reach Delek.  Since I cannot leave the tunnel without being zatted, I cannot do it myself.”  It was evident that the thought of his guards shooting him still caused him to become somewhat disgruntled. 

Sam smiled to herself, but said nothing. 

Daniel nodded, rolled off the sleeping platform, and walked to where his robe was lying.  He turned to them, as he dressed, obviously thinking about the day ahead.  “Malek, I’m going to go ahead and get dressed, and then I will check in with the guards and Gava, too, if she is up.  She checked on us around five-thirty, though, so she may not be.” 

“Sam slept for a little over two and a half hours this last time and her fever, instead of spiking, has been going up steadily but slowly, so we haven’t had any more frantic trips to the pool.  We both showered after, er, our last, um, mating.  Her fever went down afterwards to under one hundred and two.  I don’t know how far it has gone down before now, however; so, I don’t know if that is good or not.  It actually bumped one hundred and one for about ten minutes before it began to go back up.” 

Malek stared at him and then smiled.  “That is very good news, Daniel.  We have not had numbers that low since her first poisoning.  Thank the Goddess, perhaps we have finally managed to turn a corner.” 

“I’m hopeful that you are right.  She slept deeply, but as she did this time, she woke up on her own as the poison started to force her fever up.”  He smiled at Sam for a moment before leaning down and giving her a soft lingering kiss. 

“I need to go, Sam of my Heart.  I’ll be back in,” he looked at the “timekeeper” and figured their time before Per'sus was due to arrive.  It was later than he had realized.  It was already almost nine-thirty.  He glanced up at Malek, relieved to see only acceptance on his face as he watched them together, and said, “About ten forty.  Will that give you enough time, Malek?  Sam?” 

“That will be fine, Daniel, but,” Sam stopped and cleared her throat, “You don’t have to stay away, Daniel.  We are all going to be one family.  There is no reason you can’t join us if you want to.” 

Daniel shook his head.  “Not this time, Sam.  Maybe after Per'sus leaves, although, we need to discuss it first.  I ah, I feel like we should wait for Martouf and Lantash to be home before we do that.  At least, before we do, um, _Cor’kesh’lek’dak, hearts bound through flesh,_ which I think is something that should only be done with them first, if you agree to it, that is.  Furthermore, that decision, as far as I am concerned, is totally up to you.  I don’t know how the Tok’Ra feel about it, but if you don’t want to do it, I’ll support your decision, I promise you.  So, anyway, I might join you, but not for that, okay?” 

“Since I am not sure exactly what it is, I guess I will have to agree.”  Sam looked confused at what Daniel had said.  What in the world, could it be that he would back her if she refused?   

Malek spoke up, “It is always the female’s decision, Daniel, but we do have—ways that make it very pleasurable and not at all painful, if that is what you are thinking.”  

Daniel evinced his acknowledgement of Malek’s words and assurance, and then seeing Sam’s quizzical look at him, suggested, “Ah, well, ask Malek about it, Sam.  He can explain it, I’m sure.”  Daniel dodged her questioning look even more saying, “I really should go, or you and Malek won’t have time to be sure you are all right while Per'sus is here.” 

Sam grinned realizing he was escaping before she insisted he explain.  “All right, Daniel, and I agree.  Malek and I need to make love, as you say.  We’ll see you later.” 

A grin, a quick peck of a kiss, and Daniel waved as he exited the room.  Now it was just her, Malek, and Devlin.  How was he going to react to what they had done?  Was he upset, or did he accept it as what was meant to be?”  She watched him closely.

Malek got out of bed, unconcerned with his state of undress and reached out his hand for her to take, saying “Come, Samantha, you are wishing to make your way to the facilities, I am sure.  I will help you.  After helping her to stand he looked at her solemnly, “Is there anything that you wish for that I can get for you or do for you, Samantha?” 

Realizing that Malek was feeling somewhat unsure of what, if anything, had changed between them because she had accepted Daniel in his place, she leaned close to him, putting her arms around his neck and stroked Malek through Devlin’s skin.  “Hold me in your arms, Malek?  Hold me close and tight, so that I can know, for a fact that you are here and well.  So that I can feel that you are alive and back with me refreshed, no longer so exhausted, and that you survived Delek’s latest attempt.  Would you do that for me?”

“Yes, Samantha, I will do that with pleasure,” he said softly as he did as she asked.  Gathering her close, he held her in his arms.  He could feel the tension leaving him, a tension he had been unaware of feeling.  She had known, though, and acted to release it for him.  Dear universe, how very much he loved this woman.  “I love you, Samantha, as does Devlin.  Gather us into your arms and hold us tightly, as well, for just a moment.”  As her arms gathered him close, he sighed, “Yes, that is exactly what I needed to feel, you are correct.  Thank you, my love.” 

“You are welcome.  Now, I need the facilities, and you can explain what _Cor’kesh’lek’dak_ is, so that I will not be the only one of us that has no idea what you mean.  I would also like to know how Daniel figured it out, because he didn’t know what it was yesterday.” 

“I believe that in all probability he asked Gava, although he may have figured it out on his own.  Daniel is known for his intuitive leaps of logic, is he not?”  

“Yes, that’s true; you could be right.”

“I missed having you by my side during the night.  I woke up several times, and if it had not been for Gava’s threats, I would have joined you and Daniel.  You would have enjoyed that my love, but he is correct and, it is not yet time for that with Daniel.  First, we must bind with Martouf and Lantash, if you agree to the rite.  Apart from that, though, there is no reason he cannot join us to love you, without doing _Cor’kesh’lek’dak_.” 

Malek easily swung her up and into his arms, taking her to the facilities, and Sam took the opportunity to ask again, “What exactly is _Cor’kesh’lek’dak,_ Malek?  And, what did you mean about it being pleasurable not painful?” 

“It is a sexual act that is the joining between two men and a woman.  She is placed between them and they have relations with her at the same time,” Malek responded quietly and calmly.  “That is why it is up to the female if she wishes to participate.  It is the ultimate joining, but only if she wishes for it.  It is.”  He stopped speaking, trying to think of how to explain it to her.  “It is as if such an intimate bonding cements the relationship between the three of them.  It appears that the woman takes the love into herself and then multiplies it before sending it back in an unending circuit between the three.  It bleeds over into the everyday relationship as well, making them feel a connection constantly, always through her.  I cannot really explain the profoundness of the feelings, Samantha.  I wish that I could, for you would understand it better.” 

Sam nodded that she understood, and then completed her ablution and the brushing of her teeth, before turning to go back to the sleeping platform.  “I can walk, Malek, I really am beginning to feel better.  I don’t feel like my legs will collapse if I try to walk anyway.”

“As for the _Cor’kesh’lek’dak,”_ she shook her head as her voice faltered.  “Let’s cross that bridge when we get there, all right?  It’s not something that will come up anytime soon, so there is no point in discussing it now.”  

Malek glanced down at her and seeing the heightened color in her face realized that she was not comfortable with the subject.  Was it another cultural taboo, perhaps?  Perhaps that was why Daniel had been so adamant in his insistence that Samantha would be the one to decide.  He shrugged mentally.  It was not something that they had to do, and as she said, it was for the future anyway.  He allowed the subject to drop, saying, “As you wish, Samantha.  As I said, it is not something that must ever be accomplished, if you do not desire it.” 

Malek sat on the edge of the platform and reached for her.  He had told her the truth.  Each time he had awakened last night it had been a fight with himself not to go to them.  He had used his iron control to keep himself from doing so.  However, his night in purgatory was over, and she was within reach of his arms and lips. 

Embracing her, he brought her across his body as he entered the bed fully, yet still sitting up.  Bending toward her, his lips caressed hers softly and enticingly before finally crushing her too him.  He and Devlin switched back and forth so quickly that at times, it was hard to tell which of them was in control.  Perhaps it was both or neither, and they did not care as long as they could hold and kiss Samantha. 

When he paused, she moaned in denial of his retreat, and then gasped as Malek’s lips found the sweet spot on her throat.  He pulled back, looked at the timekeeper, and sent her a sultry look.  “We still have time to make love, so that you will be completely lucid, and since I am sure you would prefer to be that way, let us see what we can do to assure that happening.” 

Sam turned to him and the desire that was beginning to grow for him again sprang to life.  She could not believe the desire she saw in their eyes each time they came to her, nor could she believe that after this many days they were still responding to her just as they had eight days ago.   

She saw Malek’s expression change, and he stepped back abruptly as a predatory smile curved his lips.  “Your forehead has a light red rash on it, Samantha.  Is it also on your hand?” 

Sam gasped.  She had forgotten that she should break out in a rash sometime between yesterday and today.  It seemed that she had.  She stared at her hand.  “Finally, we have our proof.  I am so relieved.”  Malek nodded at her comment and com’d Gava, telling her they needed to make some images of Samantha’s bruises and rashes. 

Turning back to her, he frowned slightly, “This will cut into the time we have for your “ _treatment_ ”, my love, but I believe it is important that these images be taken.” 

Sam nodded and reached for her robe.  “True, it will, but even quickies can be intense, you know.  I’m kind of looking forward to one with you.  I want just pure, hot, raging sex, with both of you.  I want you hard and the sex hasty but hot.  That is what I want with you and Devlin, Malek.”

He groaned at her words.  “Samantha, please, do not do that.  Gava will be here shortly.” 

She laughed softly as she came to him and hugged him to her.  “I will make it up to you and Devlin, I promise.” 

As she stepped back from him, he kissed her lightly, and she could tell that he was listening to Devlin.  He frowned slightly before saying, “Remind me to make sure she has told my guards that I am now in my right mind.  I would not like for them to shoot me because she forgot to assure them that I am now back to normal.”   

Sam tried to hide her smile at his disgruntled speech.  There was no doubt that Malek had not appreciated having his guards believe he was less than in complete control.  He caught her lips twitching as a smile attempted to form, and he grumbled even more.  “It is your fault that she did so, Samantha.  Had you not told her to have my guards shoot me, Gava would never have considered doing so on her own.  You are subverting our people.”  He shook his head sadly and then smiled slightly at her.  “However, your intentions were good, so I will forgive you this time, but in the future I would appreciate it if you would refrain from putting ideas in people’s heads.” 

Sam smiled slightly and then said, sotto voice, “I am glad to know that.  In the future, should I ever wish to please you, I will know just how to go about doing so.”  She laughed as what she had said to him registered in his mind. 

“Samantha!” 

“Yes, my love?  Is something wrong?” 

She looked so lovely standing in front of him with the amused little half-smile on her lips that he could not go on with his assumed exasperation.  “No, my Sam; I love you.  Devlin loves you, and we will both do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy.  If the thought of Gava ordering my people around at your request makes you happy, then I will allow you to dwell on it.”  

“Thank you, Malek,” Sam answered her voice and demeanor demure.  Malek snorted.

Sam nodded and going up on tiptoe kissed him sweetly before sighing and returning to a more disturbing subject.  “You know, Malek, if Delek is involved in something more than just hating the Tau’ri that could be why he is becoming bolder.  I believe that if he is not already desperate he soon will be.  He has tried several times to kill me and failed each time.  Now he has attempted to kill you as well.  He is becoming angrier and more determined with each failure.” 

Malek tilted her face up to him and kissed her gently.  “Samantha, he will not be allowed to get to you.  We will stop him one way or another, I promise you.”

“I know you will do your very best, and I think you will succeed, too.”

Malek smiled down into her eyes.  “Yes, I will—we will—and you will be all right.”  He gave her a quick kiss.  “However, today could end up being long and difficult for all of us.” 

“Yes, and Martouf and Lantash could come home today.  I don’t really expect them until tomorrow, though.” 

“Nor do I, Samantha, but we will be here waiting on them.  All of us together.”   

“Yes, we will, but I still think we need to use me as bait to catch Delek.” 

Malek blinked at her.  “That’s what you meant earlier?  You want us to use you to draw him out into the open.  Lantash and Martouf will never agree to that and neither will Dev and I.  It is out of the question and I absolutely forbid it.”  Malek took himself in hand.  He had almost panicked when she said that.  No, she would not do it.  Well, only if it became a last resort. 

Sam looked at him and her eyebrow rose in a silent inquiry.  Malek groaned, saying, “All right.  Samantha, please do not contemplate doing that.  Let us try to find another way first.” 

Sam smiled at him.  “All right, for a little while, but I’m not living in constant turmoil because of Delek.  I want to find out why he is doing this.” 

“So do I, my love, so do I.”  Malek cocked his head as his symbiote hearing picked up sounds before she could hear them.  “I hear Daniel talking to Gava, so he is with her, and they are almost here.” 

Malek turned and greeted Gava and Daniel as they entered the room.  

“Hi, Gava, Daniel,” Sam gave her attention to them, as well, greeting them and listening as Gava explained what she wanted to do.   

“Good morning, Samantha.  Daniel tells me that we need to take images of some bruises, as well as the rash.” 

Malek answered before Sam could, saying, “We did not realize it yesterday, but she is bruised in several places.  As soon as Per’sus has seen them we will need to heal them.”   

Gava agreed.  Then she turned to Sam.  “I will take the images of the rashes first, Samantha.  Then I will do the bruises starting on your throat.  Where else are you bruised?” 

“My other ribs, my hipbones, one of my thighs and my arm.”  Sam turned to Daniel, “Would you go get me some, um, underwear Daniel?  I really would like to at least have something on while Per’sus is here.” 

“Sure, Sam.  Anything else?  A nightshirt?  Anything like that?” 

“Yes, I would like to have my nightshirts.  Or, no, wait…get me a couple of Lantash and Martouf’s shirts that button down the front.  Those will work better, and it’s not as if he will need them anytime soon, since we won’t be going to Earth.  No, wait, bring both and some underwear.” 

“Can do, Sam.  I’ll be back shortly.” 

“Thanks, Daniel.” 

After Daniel left, Gava turned back to Sam.  “Are you ready for me to take the images of the other bruises, Samantha?” 

Sam nodded and she and Gava made quick work of it.  They documented her bruises and Malek and Gava each kept a copy of them. 

“Malek, Astar will be in the med bay this morning, so when you need her to give her information to him, let me know, and I will accompany her.  If you need me before that time, com me, and I will come.  I imagine seeing the bruises will be all he will need.”  

"Thank you, Gava.  You have been very helpful, and all of your help is much appreciated.”  

“Was not there something you wanted me to remind you to ask Gava about, Malek?”  Sam nudged his memory gently, leaving him to ask the question himself.

He looked at her blankly for a moment before remembering and turning to her.  “Gava, have you informed the guards that I am again “ _normal”?_   If not, I would appreciate it if you would do so at once.”  

Gava grinned at him, before telling him, “I talked to Torvar this morning very early, before the shift change and informed him that, while the reaction to the medication was gone, I still wished to be apprised if you left the tunnel for any reason.  So, yes, they believe you to be well and, er, sane, once again.” 

“You should not tease him so, Gava,” Sam murmured.  “I think we really did hurt his feelings and,”  she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and decided that she should not tease him any more either, “I believe he looked on it as a betrayal, when we did not mean it that way at all.” 

Gava sighed before saying, “They never believed that you were not sane, Malek, only that the medication I had given you could affect your ability to think logically.  Samantha is correct.  I should not tease you about it, and I am sorry if she is correct, and you feel that we betrayed you.  It was not our intention.”   

Malek looked uncomfortable as he answered her, “No you have nothing for which to apologize, and both of you know it.  I was logical for some time after you gave it to me, and it is true that you might possibly have stopped me from doing something foolish.  I must thank you both for that, I believe.” 

Gava smiled at him and clasped his arm, “You are most welcome.  Know that Samantha and I would both protect you in whatever way we must.  I will be back later.  Goodbye, Samantha, Malek, Devlin.” 

“Goodbye, Gava, Treea.  See you later.  Thank you, again,” Sam said as Gava turned to leave.

Daniel almost collided with her as he was coming in while she was going out.  Once inside he handed the clothing to Sam.  “I hope this is what you want, Sam.  If not, I’ll go back and look some more.  I brought you some sweatpants, too, even though you didn’t mention them.”

Going through the bundle he had thrust into her hands, she shook her head.  “No, these are fine, Daniel, thank you.  I’m glad you thought to bring the pants actually.  I will feel even more comfortable with them on.”  Sam sent him a very grateful look and a sweet smile for his thoughtfulness. 

“All right, then in that case, I’m going to go get something to eat and then hang around waiting on Per’sus to arrive.  I’ll be back with him as soon as he gets here.  It should be just over an hour, so, well, you know.” 

Malek smiled.  “Yes, Daniel, we know.  We will see you shortly, then.” 

Daniel turned to leave, but then he turned back and he was frowning when he did.  “I forgot and so did Gava, although with this interesting bit of news I don’t know how we could have.  It seems that Delek has disappeared.” 

Malek frowned.  “What do you mean disappeared, Daniel?  How could he disappear?” 

Daniel shrugged.  “I don’t know; all I know is what I heard.  It seems that he had a report to give that the council was expecting this morning, and it was fairly important, I guess.  Anyway, he didn’t turn up for the council meeting, and he’s not in his room or anything.  No one has seen him since about ten last night, and at that time, he was in the pool near his rooms.  There’s speculation, of course, but no one seems to know for sure.  They’ve checked everywhere for him and even questioned the guards at the gate to see if he left that way.  They said they hadn’t seen him, and that other than some supplies, nothing, and no one has been through the gate since early last evening.” 

“Anyway, they’ve decided that he is topside somewhere doing god only knows what.  Stekesh, and Corlock suggested he had gone to meet an informant, perhaps one that arrived by ship.  There is also speculation that he went out to meet one of his, ah, female friends.  I guess a couple of them have their own ships, being as they are in “ _trade_ ”, and it seems that some feel like he is just being Delek, and he spent the night with some woman.  I guess he has done that before, although not for a very long time.  They are pretty upset at either scenario because that means outsiders know where the base is.  So, if it is either one of those things, they may be moving the base again, and Delek’s ass is grass when he finally turns up.”  

“So, maybe he won’t be here to intercept or notice Per'sus’s arrival, which would be very convenient for us.  Anyway, I thought you might want to know.” 

Malek nodded.  “Yes, Daniel, thank you.”  Malek frowned and it was obvious that he was not happy with the news.  “I am afraid that I do not feel comfortable with this news, but I do not know why.  As you say, it is an occurrence that will help us.  It just seems,” it was Malek’s turn to shrug, “out of character for Delek.  He is very conscious of his place as a sub-council member, and he has ambitions in the direction of the council.” 

“I cannot see him reverting to his old habits.  I do not even agree that it would be an informant, for we usually check in with them off world.  There are, of course, a few who know where we are, but still, it would have to be an emergency for one of them to come here.  Delek should have told someone where he was going in that case.  In addition, how did they contact him?  Something just does not seem correct in this.” 

Daniel and Sam both gave Malek’s comments some thought.  Finally, Sam murmured, “I think you are right, Malek.  As good a break as it is for us, it does seem very out of character.  I can’t see him spending time with a woman and not returning for a meeting where he was supposed to give an important report.  I mean, I can see him with a woman; his host is quite good looking, but I cannot see the other part, him missing the meeting because of it.  Do you suppose someone kidnapped him?  One of his informants turned on him and handed him over to the Goa’uld or something?”

It was Daniel’s turn to frown as he thought through the information.  “I think that is a much more realistic scenario than the ones they came up with.  How they will find him if that _is_ what happened, I don’t know.  Unless the informant comes forward trying to work both sides against the middle and tries to sell you the information of where he is.” 

Malek stared at Daniel, “I would never have considered that.”          

“On earth, what we call kidnapping, which is the taking of someone against their will, would be the first thought of where he might be.  I never considered that the universe would be that different.” 

“We are aware of those things, it is just that it would not be our first thought.” 

Daniel nodded and answered as he prepared to leave, “Yes, I can see where the other things you suggested might be considered first.  It does seem farfetched that anyone would want to take Delek.” 

Daniel turned toward the door.  “Well listen that is the only other thing I thought I should tell you.  You guys are running out of time.  I’ll see you before long with Per'sus.  I’ll, um, com you first before I bring him.” 

That will not be necessary, Daniel.  We will be ready for you.” 

“All right, then.  See you in a while.  Later, Sam.” 

“Bye, Daniel.  Thanks.” 

“No problem.”  Daniel waved as he left the room. 

Malek turned to Sam and smiled.  “Perhaps we will be lucky and Delek will not return for a day or two.  In the interim, perhaps we can use his disappearance to our advantage and do some investigating while he is gone.” 

“We can always hope.  However, as interesting as his disappearance is, do you think that maybe,” she stepped closer and twined her arms around his neck, “we could talk about that later?  Say, after we make love?  I want you and Devlin, Malek.”  She kissed his throat and his jaw line before moving on to the corner of his lips.  “I’d really like to make love to you and forget about Delek for a while.  Can we do that?” 

Malek moaned as one of her hands made its way downward until she could cup him.  Almost always, ready when he was around her, his cock jerked in response.  “Yes, my Sam.  I believe that we not only can, but we should do that.  Soon.  Very,” he kissed her lips, “very,” he moved to her throat, “soon.” 

Swinging her into his arms, he turned and walked to the sleeping platform.  He had missed her last night, even as exhausted as he was.  He was more than ready to love her this morning. 

“We have little time to accomplish what we need to, my Sam.” 

Sam reached for him, knowing he would be hard and hot in her hand.  “I want you and Devlin to love me.  I know we have little time, but remember what I said, hasty but hot sounds good to me.  Come to me.  Show me the fire and heat of your passion when it rages, Malek.  I want to feel you in me hard and fast.  No preliminaries, no discussion, just hot, hard sex—hot, hard, and fast.”   

Malek’s eyes gleamed as he asked quietly, “Are you sure, Samantha?  I do not want to hurt you, but I must admit that the idea appeals greatly to both Devlin and I.” 

“Yes, I am sure.” 

“Is there something particular you wish to have us do, my Sam?” 

Sam smiled at him, her eyes shining with both excitement and her love for them.  “Surprise me, Malek,” she whispered, as her lips sought his throat.  “Take me how you want to.  I am already so hot for you I think I’m burning up.  You and Devlin are a fever in my blood.  Feed the fire and then burn with me.  She kissed him below his ear, “hot,” and then down the side of his throat, “hard,” she breathed against his jawline, “and fast.”

Sam continued her sensual exploration of his body with her lips and hands, while rubbing her body against them.  As she found and teased from one sensitive spot to the next, Malek’s breaths began to quicken, and he could not refrain from returning her caresses.  Soon he was moaning, and he and Devlin were switching back and forth so quickly it was hard to know which one was fore.  How was he supposed to decide how to give her what she asked for, if he could not think?

Neither he nor Devlin were proof against her lips, her hands, her body, or the sultry sexiness of her voice.  The rigid control they held as she kissed, caressed, and pressed her body to theirs, snapped.  Grabbing her, Malek pushed her up against the wall.  “Spread your legs for me, Sam.  I cannot wait any longer.  This night without you by my side was long enough.  Now, I will have you as you desire…but just as importantly, as we desire.” 

When she did not respond as quickly as he thought she should, he reached down and lifted one of her legs up and over his arm, opening her to his throbbing cock.  Waiting for nothing else, he stepped closer to her and sank his shaft into her as far and as hard as it would go, holding her impaled and pressed firmly against the blue crystal wall behind her.  She moaned and tried to move, but she had no leverage.  Pinned against the wall, with only one foot on the floor, Sam had no choice but to grab him by the shoulders, but even then, she could not force him to begin moving within her.

The more she attempted to move on them and find some relief for her desire, the more firmly they held her.  When she stopped moving, they began thrusting into her with long smooth strokes that did nothing to relieve her, but everything to build her need higher.  She whimpered, chanting their names in time to their thrusts, as their lips played lightly over her throat and shoulders. 

 _“Malek, I cannot hold back, you must take complete control if you do not wish this to end now,”_ Devlin gasped as he felt her lips locking onto his throat in his most sensitive spot.  _“She cannot move on us, but her channel muscles are pressing and caressing our cock so tightly that it is almost an exquisite form of torture.”_

Sending his understanding to his mate, he told him, _“I will do so, Devlin; however, I, too, am very close to losing control.  I will endeavor to hold off a little longer, though, so that Samantha will be with us.  I must change our position before this one begins to hurt her.”_

Suddenly, he pulled out of her body and dropped her leg, only to turn her around and bend her almost roughly over the edge of the sleeping platform, although being careful of her bruises. 

“Spread your legs for me, Sam, and do it quickly, for I am far too aroused to wait for long.”  Reaching down, he opened her woman’s tunnel and plunged into the heated wetness of her body even as she was in the process of moving her legs. 

Sam moaned as she felt the thick length of him split and fill her aching channel.  “Oh, god, Malek, you and Devlin feel so good, so damn good.  This fever in my blood is burning me alive.  I feel like I am going to flash into flames and turn to ashes.  Hurry, my love, move.  Please, give us what we both crave and need.  You are as hot and near to flashpoint as I am; I can feel the fever burning you, just the same as it is me.”  She was gasping as she spoke to him of her need. 

He stood firmly behind her with his legs braced.  Then he began to pound into her, holding her down with one hand, while the other reached around and found her nub, beginning to massage and stroke it in the rhythm he knew would send her over the edge the fastest. 

He groaned as he tried to hold himself back, but he could not, and he increased his pace, thrusting wildly, almost savagely, into her as hard and deeply as he could.  He became aware of Sam talking to him.  When he managed to understand what she was saying, through the fever of desire he was in, he was glad to realize she was asking for even more of his cock and harder thrusts.  That was good because he did not think he could have stopped or slowed at this point. 

As he listened to her voice crying out to him, he gave himself over to the sensations, moaning to her, “I cannot wait, Samantha.  I am sorry, my love, but I cannot.” 

“Don’t wait, don’t wait.  I want you, now; I’m ready.”  Sam was sobbing in her need for release.  “Now, Malek, fill me now.  Harder.  Faster.  Deeper.  I want all of you.  Please, now.  Now.” 

With several deeper, faster thrusts, Malek did what Sam had asked and gave her every bit of him that he and Devlin could.  As he buried his cock, grinding into her, he felt her contractions begin only to answer them with jets of hot cum, as he pulsed in time with her.  When both of their releases finally subsided, he collapsed onto her back before immediately rolling to the side, not wishing to hurt her ribs or leg. 

They both lie panting on the bed.  Sam had rolled with him so they ended up spooned together with him still buried deeply within her.

“My God, Malek, that was…” she laughed softly, her voice shaking in the aftermath of her release, “I think awesome would suffice—maybe.  I felt like I was burning with a fever.  A fever of desire.  I wanted to cum, but it was as if my body refused until you finally readied for your release and started bearing down without letting up.  It was very intense.”

Malek’s arms hugged her gently and his hands began a soothing caressing of her arms.  “I do not believe I have ever felt such raging desire before you, my Sam.  Although this time was very intense as you say, I feel it for you each and every time we…make-love.  I also understand what you mean when you say it is as if it is a fever in your blood, burning you, for Devlin and I both feel as if we burn with our desire for you.” 

“This was, indeed, a tempestuous, impassioned mating, and I found it quite exciting.  I find you exciting, Samantha.  I do not believe I have ever felt such passion as I share with you.  Neither of us, for Devlin wishes you to know that he is in agreement with my words to you.  I—we love you beyond measure.” 

“I love both of you, too, more than I can ever express.”  Sam glanced at the timekeeper.  “We have enough time to bathe, Malek, if we are very quick.” 

Malek nodded.  “I am sure you would feel better.  Let me cleanse you first; and then we will go shower.  It will be quicker than a bath.” 

Sam smiled at him as he picked her up and carried her into the facilities.  She wondered if he would continue doing so even after her strength returned.  Probably.  Martouf and Lantash did it quite often, as well.

As Malek attended to Sam and then helped her to gather her things for their shower, his thoughts swung toward the rest of the day.

Per'sus would arrive, they would lay their suspicions, along with their evidence, before him, and they would plan their next move.  They would find the underlying cause of what was happening, and then Samantha would be safe. 

Martouf and Lantash could arrive at any time.  He hoped they did, for he knew that Samantha’s mind would not be fully at ease until they were back in her arms.  That would happen quite soon; and then they would all be together. 

Once they returned to their room, he lowered his lips to hers.  The future would be taken care of later.  For now, he would simply bask in the love of his mate and enjoy the here and now.  This time together would be one of many more to come.  He was sure of it.  He pressed his body to hers, taking the kiss deeper.  For a few more minutes, he would remain lost to the world.  They would both return to it soon enough.  This moment in time was theirs to embrace.  The rest of the world could wait.

The End


End file.
